Lullabies
by JustABadWriter
Summary: A fluffy story about the time Grell spent with Madame Red. Madame Red wakes up from a nightmare and Grell comforts her with a Lullaby. And Then Grell get's hit with a shoe, because no Grell fic would be complete without some slapstick.


Lullabies

A/N Any historical Inaccuracies are Yana's fault as the characters of Madame Red and Grell are compete anachronismes anyway (Respectively a woman could not have become a doctor in those days regardless of her connections and the Black Butler depiction of the afterlife is a very eastern idea, the idea that it's all paperwork and lists, westerners would not have viewed the afterlife that way in the 1880's) As usual I wrote Grell way too nice but any time I write his character it seems to be for personal reasons. Anyway I hope you enjoy this mess.

A/N (Part 2) The song Grell is singing is called Bad Apple by Christina Vee. I changed the pronouns a little to fit the story.

Humans are known for their weakness. Weakness of soul, body and mind. Human women especially, they spend their life being told to be sweet and innocent instead or passionate and effective. However Madam Red was nothing like that, she stayed so strong, always laughing and smiling at parties. Working so hard, surgery was a sight that most women fainted at yet Madam Red performed them daily, She was a master with a scalpel.

That strength was why when her scream echoed through the lonely walls of her townhouse Grell didn't roll his eyes or moan about being awoken at such a late hour. Instead he climbed out of bed and walked down the hall, standing in the doorway he saw her. Sitting up straight, shaking and clutching her pillow. Grell just leaned himself onto the bed, slowly pulling the pillow from Madam's shaking arms, He wrapped his arms around her and carefully lowered her back onto the bed. She was facing him and lying on his arm, crimson eyes meeting his phosphorescent green ones. And then she started to cry, she buried her face in his surprisingly muscular chest, she was sobbing.

Grell didn't need to ask why, it was because a woman who dedicated herself to saving lives was now taking them, it was because not being able to have children made her feel like less of a woman and it was because everyone she loved seemed to leave. He knew this so he let her sob, soothing her, letting his hand run from her soft red hair down her back.

He started to sing to her in his sweet, soft voice. "Ever on and on you continue circling With nothing but your hate in a carousel of agony."

Madam Red's sobbing quieted down at the sound of Grell's voice, but she stayed tense clutching tightly at his shirt.

"And I wish that you could live feeling nothing but the night/ You can tell me what to say; you can tell me where to go but if I make another move there'll be no more turning back/ Because everything will change and it all will fade to black." Grell kept singing softly resting his head on hers. Smiling as he saw her start to calm down.

Madam Red always felt safer in Grell's arms. The irony wasn't lost on her, death had taken everything she loved, her husband, her sister, her first love and her unborn son. Death had snached them all from her and now death was the only thing keeping her together. The crimson reaper holding her was the only reason she could smile at every party and hug her nephew who had become so cold to her.

" If I make another move, if I take another step/ Then it all would fall apart. There'd be nothing of you left /If I'm crying in the wind, if you're crying in the night /Will there ever be a way? Will your heart return to white." Grell kept singing as Madame Red's grip loosened and her eyelids became heavy.

His voice softened even more as she started to go back to sleep "Will tomorrow ever come? /Will I make it through the night? /Will there ever be a place for the broken in the light?" Finally Madame Red went back to sleep, curled up in Grell's arms. Grell closed his own eyes to finally get his own beauty sleep.

The next morning Grell awoke to a shoe being thrown at his head. "Get up already we have a busy day ahead." Madame Red whined.

"Mmmffn...too early." He threw the shoe back at her, missing in his tired state.

"It's nine A.M you dolt, now get up, I'm on call all day so I need you to run errands for me." She paused, batting her eyelashes, "My faithful butler." Giggling, she rolled her eyes.

"And later tonight there is a ball out of town so you don't have to come in disguise, wake up in the next ten minutes and i'll lend you that dress with the red lace trim on the corset" Madame Red smiled knowingly.

"Oh Ann you spoil me." Grell cooed dramatically, jumping out of bed.

"Oh Hell, I'm late. I have a meeting with a patient soon, see you tonight." Madame Red rushed out, giving Grell a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving.

"Don't slack off on those errands." She called out from the door.

Grell smiled he had a busy day of reaping and errands and a busy night or partying. He was glad to have Angelina as a best friend.


End file.
